


I will find you

by Deeney69



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeney69/pseuds/Deeney69
Summary: It had taken weeks for Aki to find the perfect gift. He looked online, he made phone calls, he spoke to various people. Finally he had found it. All he had to do now was to pay for it, collect it and take it home.





	1. Chapter 1

I will find you  
Chapter One.

“Just pull up anywhere and I will jump out”  
“Sorry Takaba-san, I have strict instructions that I must accompany you, wherever you go”

Aki groaned, this was going to take forever. The traffic was heavy and it would take them ages to find a suitable parking spot.  
Aki looked at his watch. It was 4.30pm. He only had half an hour before the store closed. 

“Damn models” he cursed “Skinny, irritating, annoying, self-centered…”  
Just before Aki was about to do something rash the traffic moved and a car park became available.

Aki quickly jumped out and ran into the old mall, his shadow following him. It had taken weeks and weeks of searching online and making phone calls to find the perfect gift. Aki smiled as he ran up the escalator three steps at a time. He looked back to see his shadow huffing and sweating. He always found it quite ridiculous that his shadows all were made to wear three piece suits and black shoes.   
Aki smiled as the old antiques store appeared. He stopped at the door and waited for his shadow to catch up. 

“Wait here, I won’t be long”  
Shadow, who was a new addition to the continually rotating group, bit his lower lip. As a newbie he followed every instruction precisely, which had led to some embarrassing and frustrating incidents in the last week. These included: following Aki into the bathroom, pushing an old lady away from Aki when she got too close and almost breaking the hand of a kid when he went to pass Aki a flyer for a concert. Aki knew he shouldn’t tease him too much though, this man was prepared to lay his life down for him.

As Aki entered the store a little bell over the door rang. The kindly elderly owner smiled and greeted him warmly.  
“Ahhh Takaba-san. I was a little worried you had forgotten”  
Aki bowed and moved to the counter  
“Sorry I am late, work has been difficult and the traffic outside is terrible”  
“Yes, it seems to get busier and busier every day. When I first opened this store it was a quiet mall on a rarely used street”. 

The Owner took out his keys and opened the cabinet, before taking out a small beautifully handcrafted wooden box.   
Aki grinned like an idiot as the owner sat the box in front of him and opened it.  
“I believe your friend will be pleased with this gift”  
Inside was an antique fountain pen set in red velvet with a crystal inkwell.  
“It’s perfect”  
“As I described on the phone. It is an 1870 stylographic pen and inkwell. The pen has gold inlay and four small rubies set in the stem. The inkwell is French cut crystal with a pure silver stopper. The box, as you can see is hand crafted mahogany, and inside a manufacturer's plate with its date of manufacture”  
Aki handled the box gently. This was perfect. This had been worth the hours spent looking.  
“It’s perfect. I will take it”  
“As we discussed on the phone the cost is 3,500 yen. It comes with a certificate of authenticity. Would you like me to wrap it?”  
“Yes please” answered Aki as he handed over his well-earned cash.

As the gentleman wrapped the box, Aki turned outside to see his shadow waiting patiently. Only a few people were in the mall. It was at least fifty years old, and in some places it showed it. Aki imagined it would be torn down soon to make way for an impersonal glass and steel monstrosity. He would have to return with his camera and capture it before that happened.   
Aki had a fleeting thought about asking Asami to buy the building, to ensure the elderly shop owner and the other owners could keep their stores. A refit to its glory days and this mall would be wonderful again. 

“Here you are Sir” The owner interrupted Aki’s thoughts. The box was wrapped in royal blue paper with a slightly darker ribbon.   
Aki thanked the gentleman, bid him farewell and left the store.

“Do you wish to go anywhere else Sir?” asked Shadow.  
“No, straight home now”.  
As they both approached the escalator they heard a smash and a roar. Shadow grabbed Aki to protect him as they were thrown off their feet. The ground shook violently and the glass windows smashed to pieces as the concrete and steel building groaned. Aki lay on the ground with his shadow lying over him to protect him from fallen debris. The shaking grew exponentially as a cacophony of screams from both customers and the steel girders filled the air.  
Aki turned his head and gasped in horror as the roof of the antique shop collapsed onto the elderly gentleman. He screamed as blood splatted onto the walls and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was extreme pain in his leg and the weight of his shadow crushing him.


	2. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds out that his lover is trapped somewhere in a collapsed building after an earthquake rocks Tokyo and attempts to find him.

Chapter two

Asami glanced at his watch as Kei passed him the day’s figures. It was 4.45pm. He was glad he was almost finished. His cock twitched as he thought about how he would be with his beloved Akihito soon. As he began to read the second page the lights flickered and a low rumble that grew louder by the second could be heard.  
“Kei” shouted Asami as he stood up.  
Kei nodded, without words he knew what Asami was saying. They both had lived long enough to recognize the signs of an earthquake approaching. The lights turned off and the building began to sway. Asami and Kei held onto the sturdy desk as what few trinkets decorated the room fell to the floor. They could hear the designated emergency staff member ordering the others to safety. Asami always made sure that his staff practiced drills for any unexpected situation, whether it was earthquake, fire or infiltration by his enemies.  
After a minute the earthquake subsided and Asami and Kei sighed with relief. 

“Kei, order the administration staff home and get the security staff to check in. I want reports from the emergency staff members about injuries and damage in their sector”  
“Yes sir”. As Kei left the room the emergency generators kicked in.

Asami grabbed the TV remote and turned on the news.  
“….reports are flooding in about widespread damage in Tokyo and surrounding Wards. The Earthquake, which has been measured at 8.5 on the Richter scale originated in Hachiōji. Police, ambulance and fire crews are working to ensure the safety of citizens.”  
Kei entered the room with Suoh   
“There has been minimal damage Sir, with only a few injuries. The anti-seismic technology has worked well”  
As images of the damage in downtown Tokyo appeared on the screen Asami suddenly felt a dark pain in his heart.  
“Suoh, locate where Akihito is, I want to know he is safe”  
“Yes Sir”

Kei and Asami turned to the television. Kei knew it was pointless to talk to Asami until he knew “the brat” was safe. All his attention was focused on him for the time being.  
A news reporter appeared in front of a chaotic scene. Behind her a building had crumbled into a heap. Paramedics and police were treating a large number of injured people.

“I am standing in front of what use to be the “Utsukushī hana” shopping center. The center has collapsed in on itself and it is believed there are a number of injured and dead people trapped inside”  
With a pale face, Suoh turned to Asami.  
“Sir, we are unable to raise either Etsuko san or Takaba san. The GPS from their phones have them last located at the “Utsukushī hana” shopping center”

Asami felt the ground sink beneath him. He felt, for the first time in his life that he was going to faint. Kei held his shoulders to steady him. Asami took several deep breaths in to calm himself. He knew what he had to do, this was no time for panic or fear.  
He stood up and brushed the wrinkles from his suit.  
“Kei,” he ordered “I want twenty of your best men, preferably with medical training, suited up and ready in fifteen minutes. Suoh, I want you to organize the remaining staff to evacuate the building and the security staff to secure the building. This is a perfect time for anyone to infiltrate us”  
“Yes Sir” answered Kei and Suoh. 

As Asami took his jacket off and headed to his secret room to change into combat gear he made a promise to himself and his lover. He would not give up until they were together again, come hell or high water.


	3. Dust, concrete and cries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki wakes up. He is terrified and he is trapped. What will happen? and is his Shadow still alive?

Chapter three

Akihito slow opened his eyes he used his left hand to brush away the dirt and dust from his face. The dust and the acrid smoke burnt his eyes. He could hear people around him moaning, crying and coughing. He had no idea how long he had been there or even where there was. Above him was a several large pieces of steel lying in a crisscross pattern which held the slab of concrete above him. He was laying on his back, while his left arm was free his right arm was pinned under a mound of rubble. Both his legs were pinned under concrete and steel. His sighed with relief when he realized he could wiggle his toes and fingers on his right hand. At least he knew he hadn’t lost his limbs.

Aki called out to Renji, hoping his Shadow, who he was sure had saved his life, was safe.  
He waited a minute then called again, his voice becoming more and more frantic.  
“Takaba-san?” queried a raspy voice “Takaba-san, are you safe?”  
“Yes, “replied Aki “Thanks to you. Are you hurt?”  
“Not badly,” replied Renji (although Aki had the nagging feeling this was a lie) “What about you? Can you move? Can you escape?”  
Aki’s eyes began to fill with tears as he realized their dire situation.  
“No, I’m trapped”  
“What about your phone? Can you reach it? Mine is smashed”

Aki tried his best to reach into his back pocket, as he turned slightly he cried out in pain. His back felt like he had lay down on glass and his left leg felt like fire.  
“I… I can’t it hurts too much” Aki sobbed.  
“Takaba-san, listen to me. Just relax. I am sure someone will come for us soon, more than likely Asami-san”  
Aki began to sob louder the pain seemed to be growing and as he looked up at the slab of concrete above him he was sure it was moving closer.  
“Takaba-san, Takaba-san, Akihito!! Listen to my voice. You must relax or you will hyperventilate”

Aki nodded, his tears slowing  
“Yes, yes”  
“Good. Listen to my voice. I may not have been with the company for long, but long enough to know how important you are to Asami-san. I am sure he will be here soon with the best men and equipment available. All you need to do is relax and meditate. Meditation is surprisingly good at decreasing and managing pain”.

Renji suddenly burst into a coughing fit and Aki began to panic and call him.

“I am alright Takaba-san. I just am I little thirsty. My throat is dry so I will stop talking, but you call me if you need me. We will wait together”  
“OK. Do you, do you think it was an Earthquake?”  
“Yes, it wasn’t a bomb. We don’t have to worry about other explosions”  
“But there will be aftershocks” thought Aki.  
His scrunched up his eyes and bit his lower lip.  
“No!” he ordered himself. He would not think about it. He just needed to relax and he was sure the pain was already subsiding into a dull throb. Renji was right, Asami would find him soon and just like always, would save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter this time. Longer next one.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue operation has begun and no one is getting in Asami's way

Chapter four.  
It was 5.30pm by the time Asami and his team arrived, and the sun was setting fast. They pulled up in five Mercedes Benz 4 wheel drives and two small trucks. Much to the confusion of the young traffic cops at the scene they quickly exited and began to set up a base camp, medical tent and four high powered lights each with their own generator.  
Kei and two other men followed Asami to where a number of police, fire officers and ambulance staff were.   
“Who’s in charge” demanded Asami  
Some of the group stepped backwards, they could feel the raw power Asami was exuding. They could tell he was a man on a mission and no one was going to get in his way.  
“I am Police Sergeant Nokimuro. Who…. Who are you?’ Squeaked the officer in charge.  
Kei stepped forward  
“This is Asami sama. He will be taking charge of this operation. We have safety, medical, rescue equipment, and experts. Have you contacted the Emergency Rescue HQ?”  
“We have, they said they will be here in thirty minutes” a female police officer answered  
Rather flustered the officer in charge stepped forward. He was going to push Asami back but when Asami’s golden eyes met his he considered it an unwise move.  
“We have everything well in hand, we thank you for your help but..”  
Kei put his hand on Nokimuro’s shoulder and guided him away  
“Police Sergeant, I think it would be wise, for your sake and your career to accept Asami sama’s very kind and generous offer. When this is over I am sure Asami sama would be more than happy to convey his appreciation of your respect and assistance to Commissioner General the next time they have lunch.”  
“Give me a report on the situation” Asami ordered the remaining group  
The group glanced at each other before bowing to him and giving Asami all the information they had.  
The group informed him that the three story building had collapsed in on itself. Only fifteen people had managed to escape the building. Four people, including a young girl had been pulled out of the rubble dead. The lower floor was completely crushed under the weight of the other two floors. When the first officers arrived they heard the screams and cries for help of those trapped but could do little to help them. In the last half hour, they had tapered off to only a few voices. From witnesses they guessed there was at least sixty people trapped. It was likely that most of them were dead or dying.  
As the industrial lights were switched on Asami could see the extent of the damage. The old building had come down like a pack of cards. While it was Human nature to want to rush in help those trapped, without a clear plan and proper equipment it could lead to more deaths and injuries. Not only of those trapped inside, but those helping as well.  
Asami turned to Rickard-san as he approached them carrying copies of the blueprints of the building. Rickard, an American born short but stocky man, had only been in Asami’s service for six months. He came highly recommended, and more importantly he had been a member of an International rescue group for over twenty years before an injury on the job forced him to seek a less strenuous job as a security consultant.  
Rickard bowed to Asami  
“Sir, I have what I need. I am set up just over there”  
“Excellent,” Asami turned to the others “This is Rickard sama. You will give your reports to him and he will then instruct you on what he needs and what we will be doing”  
Asami noted Kei approaching him  
“I shall be over in a minute”  
The group bowed to Asami  
“Yes sir”.  
“Any problems?” Asami questioned Kei  
“No Sir”  
“Any word from Akihito or Reiji?”  
“Unfortunately no, we can only surmise that their phones have been severely damaged. But we believe we may know whereabouts they were at the time of the Earthquake and why they were in the building”  
Asami raised his eyebrow  
“Oh”  
“One of the men, Sago Hideaki, using his own initiative searched Takaba san’s search history on his computer and cross referenced that with the stores in the building and today’s date and summarized that Takaba san was collecting an item at the Hidashi antique store”.  
Asami closed his eyes and breathed out slowly to control his bubbling emotions. If he found that his beloved had died while buying a gift for him he was sure he would kill himself.  
“Thank you Kei,” Asami turned away and then as an afterthought turned back to him “I want Sago San to be given a promotion and a raise. Sion always needs people who think outside the box”  
As Asami joined Rickard the people he had been speaking to separated into their assigned teams and went to work.  
Rickard turned to Asami.  
“I have separated them into three teams, your men have been assigned to a team depending on their skills. One team is ‘shoring up’ the area to allow us to begin the search. The search team, which I will be in…”  
“No,” Asami interrupted “I want you to be here as leader. I will be joining the search team”  
“But Sir…”  
“In this I must override you. I need…” Asami took a deep breath “I have to be on the rescue team”  
Rickard nodded  
“Understood Sir, but I must request that you follow my instructions”  
A smirk appeared on Asami’s face.  
“Me follow someone’s instructions?” he thought  
“Very well, Rickard san. You are the expert, but I will warn you. I will not leave that building without Takaba san”  
“Then I shall stay here. The third team will be aiding the first two teams as well as the medical team,” Rickard turned to a young male who was holding a “air drone” and gestured to him.  
The nervous young man reminded Asami of Takaba except with black straight hair.  
He looked at Asami as if he was a deer caught in headlights. He quickly bowed low and dared not look Asami in the eyes.  
“This is Hiro kun. He is well instructed in the use of the drone I have especially created. The camera has x ray and thermal settings. When we have ascertained where people are in the building we will use the robots to search more thoroughly”  
“Very good”.  
“We should get started by getting you kitted out with the correct gear Asami Sama” said Rickard as he lead Asami to where the rescue group was set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I am afraid the writing bug just wasn't biting, plus I had to do some research on the topic of Earthquake rescue. Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy


End file.
